Stars
by Prumery
Summary: Future times make everyone nervous. Gilbert knows his way around the ship, but with so much things to do, he needs a little help. And who is this new omegian little blonde who can help him through anything?
1. In the beginning

A heavy echo of his alarm clock made his eyes snap open and immedietly groan. His eyelids were heavy and he felt like his entire body was lead.

His fingers pointed at the alarm on the otherside of the room and he felt the alarm turn off. He lifted his head and he licked his lips rubbing his fingers through unkept hair. He slowly pulled out of his comfortable bed, feeling the floor as his bed floated.

"God damn it..."

He popped his back as he felt around his room for the button for his shower, pressing it and turning on the rooms streams. He leaned into a small sink and stared in the mirror.

His eyes had bags under them as his captain had given him such a huge load of paperwork last night. He had gone through it all, but the machine crashed halfway through and he only got to finish the report three hours ago. Sure, the medicine that he took from the doctor helped to put him to sleep, but they only worked if he was in a full day to rest.

His body had 4 more hours to sleep, but he needed to get to the station.

He walked into the shower and lifted his arms, feeling the water press every crook that felt worn and tired and it knotted out the muscles.

On his home planet, things like showers or even fucking toilets weren't as advanced as the ones on the Starship. Earth was very small and in the universe thought as the kind of cute planet. Of course it was a lie, since the earthlings were pretty fucking powerful.

The fight they had with the Geonians from the Crab nebula was pretty fucking rough.

That's when the humans finally got accepted as a race in the universe, and only certain people can come aboard the Star ship Talian. He'd been out of a certain thousand that were chosen to work with the star ships.

And today, he was meeting an Omegian who would be his new partner and hopefully help him take a huge load off his shoulders.

He gently wiped away the last of the water from his face and pressed in some numbers into his screen, displaying weather conditions and news from his hometown.

It'd been three years since he'd been on earth.

The thing was, he could say he was homesick.  
Except that he had no home to go to.

His family had rejected him when they found out he was gay, and it got even worse when he told them he'd be going into space.

Earth was pretty diverse with aliens now, but they didn't really like it when humans decided to go away. It was a stupid planetistic way of seeing things.

He sighed and slicked his hair back, pulling on a tight midnight blue shirt, pants and knee boots that was code to wear on the ship. He slipped on his jacket and pinned his namtag onto his shoulder.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Earthian."

He was the only male from Earth on the ship. The rest of the crew (which was about 13) were female. It was sometimes quite lonely. Especially because of the Geo-Rom war(The geonian and earth war was called geonin and roman for the roman name of the planet, how unpleasant) when the other planets and solar systems found out that Earth was becoming advance and would be no one's bitch, it made Earthians seem very...

Well, to put it easily rough.

He walked with his hands behind his back and inclined slightly. His Navy training was in overdrive with his lack of sleep and some centaur men from Venine in the Seahorse galaxy shied away from him.

As he passed the B corridor on the left of the ship, he waved a hello to a fellow human name Feliciana and he smiled as she bounced over to him and smiled.

"So i hear we're finally getting a couple of Omegians for our ship!" Her italian accent was laced with happiness and he chuckled quietly. He stared at some paperwork in his hands as he read off the names of the new recruits.

"Apparently. Are you ready for your new partner?" He turned to her as she fixed her badge on her breast. It was upside down, so he paused and pushed her hands away, fixing it for her.  
"Not really, no. I am not ready to share a bedroom with another person. I like my own space." She pouted.

"Well, its not like we are going to have to move things. You know the rooms can extend by themselves." Gilbert said as he slid the needle through the delicate fibers of her shirt and pinned the shiny name tag.

"I know... But still... What if she snores?" She pouted and kicked a little. Gilbert rolled his eyes as the doors slid open to show a big group of people.

"Welcome . . We have been waiting."

A woman with glittering green skin and black eyes with white irisis smiled at them. She wore her light blonde hair with no band and it freely moved with her thin fram. She wore a long type of jumpsuit that accentuated an hourglass figure with extra grab on her hips. She glowed power and her skin would change colors when agitated. All in all, she was an awesome creature from the Horshoe nebula.

"Natalia. Sorry to have kept you waiting." Gilbert said quietly and went to sit at his chair. A plate of food and coffee was situated at his seat. Around him, other different types of food that varied from large looking orange lettuces to screaming octupi with claws stayed on plates of other captains.

"I have situated here to show you your new partners. Since you are captains of your own side of the ship, you are to have a subordinate for your work. I have taken these precautions since recently we have been swamped with paper work." Natalia said gently as she sat at the largest chair and sipped on a cup of some green liquid that shined like motor oil.

Gilbert put his fork into his eggs and took a bite, wincing as they tasted like they had been days old. He obted for toast and was surprised to find it quiet edible. And the coffee wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"You're new partners are from Omega, Alphatran and Betazid. As you can tell, they are all from the Gresian nebula, as they finally opened up to foreign matters." Natalia pressed a keypad about the size of her thing palm and three 3D pictures of planets showed up.

Alphatran was slightly redish in hue, but the water on the planet was so clear that you could see the bottom, even if it was a picture. There was not much land, but it was situated in a circular type of thing. It was a water planet, and most of the Alphatranians were tanned and fish like. They spoke a mixture of languages and dialects that made Gilbert want to rub his head in annoyance since they were pitched farther than what he could listen to. The translater on his necklace would helpd though.

Betazid was next to Alphatran. It was more of a land planet and it was like a giant marsh. It was humid and wet, and most of the Betazidians were double sexed and very small. They also wore very little clothing, since their planet was always sweaty. But that was the bottom half. The top half was literally frozen over. The northern Betazidians were a lot bigger and wore more clothing. They were also very hostile and hard to work with.

There was Ivan who was recruited about three days ago. Gilbert had gotten in some fight with him for saying that he hated the cold. The man couldn't even take a joke.

Then there was Omega. For a second, Gilbert thought it was Earth.

"As you can tell, Omega slightly looks like Earth. There is only a small variety of differences. First off-" Natalia pulled up pictures of Omega, and Gilbert's eyes widened at the architecture. It looked like the suburbs, but the houses were stacked upon each other.

And the people...

"The people are half animal. They fall into categories. There are the omnivores, predators and vegatarians. The Predators are at the top. The higher in the Predatory scale, the more richer and more powerful you are." Natalia said and there was a small agreement around the table that that was quiet stable.

"Mating rituals are yearly, and some of our candidates might have to have breaks to go back home since... they can actually get pretty rough."

"What do you mean rough?" A woman with three eyes the color of emeralds and black hair stood up. Gilbert blinked as he was brought back from his note taking.

"Well..." Natalia pressed her hand on her cheek and sighed.

"Women and Men go into heat... And certain males can also get pregnant. When they go in heat they either mate, or go into different reactions. Hot flashes, cramps, sometimes fevers. It can get bad. Sometimes they take pills to relieve this, but they do need to mate."

There was a pause in the room and the information sunk into everyone.

"Do... do all the Gresian nebulian planets have this?" the three eyes woman said again and everyone shook their heads.

"Only in Omega do all of the residents go into heat. In the other places, only certain parts of the planet. We know in Betazid only the North Eastern part has that problem. Alphatran only the west."

Gilbert knitted his brows.

"Okay... So know that we know about them, do we get to meet them?" Gilbert said and Feliciana ve'd queitly beside him. They were both very interested in their new partners.

"Yes. I will present them to you right now. I will read off names and they will come forward." Natalia said as pressed a button and the giant door behind her opened and a large group came in.

Gilbert saw a blur of faces and different pitches of languages he did not know. He could turn on his necklace like some of his other teamates were doing, but he preffered not to push the headache that was already forming in the frontal lobe.

He gently rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Being Captain of the A section was horrible.

Natalia said off names and quickly the groups began to move away slowly.

"Gilbert Beillschmidt?"

Natalia looked up and Gilbert jumped as he pulled out his small earbud to see Natalia putting a hand on a young man.

He blinked.

Omegian's looked increadibly human.

"This is your new partner, hun."

She said quietly to the small omegian who shook his head.

Gilbert could see that he was blonde and his skin was a slight shade of tan and he wore a tight green outfit that signalized that he was higher on the scale of ship society. His Jacket was also a nice shade of brown and it seemed fluffy at the edges. It was kind of cute.

"Hello, I am Alfred F. Jones... Nice to meet you." Gilbert stared at him and then stuck out his hand. the boy's hand was gentle and soft. He shook it and smiled at him.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. So you're my new partner?"

Alfred shook his head gently, and stared at the ground. He wouldn't look up and Natlia moved to Felician and showed her her new partner. A small asian looking man.

For some reason Omega also looked a lot like their own nationalities. Well, except the oriential looking ones came from the north instead of the east.

"Well, would you like me to show you around?" Gilber said as he put up Alfred's chin up and stared at him. He noticed that the male looked caucasion, but had a certain look that made him look lean and slightly creepy.

It was intruiging.

"Of.. of course, Sir." He looked away from him and Gilbert huffed out of his nose.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?"

"On my planet, if you were lower than the person beside you, you weren't allowed to look them in the eye." Alfred said gently as they turned to walk.

"Well, Alfred... I think i am your equal."  
Alfred paused and stared at the ground. He sighed gently and slowly raised his head. He fixed his back and stood up straight. He stared at the albino and smiled gently.

Gilbert stared at him as he noticed the shining blue eyes and the blonde hair was soft looking and perfect.

He smiled.

"Better."  
Alfred smiled and suddenly two ears popped out of his head and twitched gently.

Gilbert felt his smile falter and Alfred cocked his head.

"What?"

"Oh my god."

Alfred flushed darkly (Gilbert noticed freckles on his tan skin) and tried to flatten his ears back into his hair.

"GrrrRRR i amm sorrrrrry..." Alfred's voice took a pitch of a growl and Gilbert flushed darkly. He covered his mouth as the boy tried to hide the appendages, but then patted his back when he gave up.

"It's... fine... They're cute." He said as he gently rubbed the left one. Alfred made a small noise that sounded like a whine and his leg kicked.

"P..Please stop, sir."

"Call me Gilbert, okay? And tell me what type of animal you are, please...?" Gilbert pulled his hand away and Alfred flushed. Gilbert then noticed that underneath his jacket was something wrapped around his stomach.

"... Wolf?"

Gilbert said as he reached out gently and pet his tail. Alfred yelped and his tail stood on end behind him. His ears pointed straight and he hissed.

"No. Please stop that."

Gilbert raised his hands and Alfred suddenly fell back and hid in his jacket.

"I'm... sorry i'm not used to people touching me so much. In my family, i'm the only wolf. The rest of them are lessers." Alfred walked beside Gilbert and sighed.

"I'm sorry, i'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable." Gilbert said gently and was about to put his hand on his shoulder when he remembered and put it down again.

Alfred smiled in a thank you and then stared at the food on the menu beside the doorway. He licked his lips and his tail gently wagged as he looked at the list.

"They have Geanian food here. My neighbor made wonderful Gehunda..." Alfred made a sound that sounded like a purr and Gilbert smiled.

"I'll buy you some. My treat."

Alfred immedietly turned to him and his tail wagged faster. Except, Alfred looked serious.

"Uhm, you don't have to."

Gilbert's eyes flickered to his wagging tail and Alfred felt his face turn a shade of a cherry. He grabbed his slightly blonde-brown tail and tucked it into his buckle.

"Nah. I have a feeling you really want some..." Gilbert snickered as Alfred flushed.

"T..thank you..."

They walked together into the hall, and as Gilbert grabbed some food for both of them Alfred trailed behind. Gilbert felt that the younger was summing him up and trying to figure out how to pay respects to the older male. And by starters it was probably going behind him and not showing that he was equal to him.

"Alfred. Walk beside me, you are my equal." Gilbert stopped and the young man smacked into his back and then stopped.

"So-Sorry sir."

"Alfred."

"Sorry Gilbert."

They sat in front of each other and Gilbert ate the green mush that Alfred gobbled up like it was chocolate ice cream.

"I miss Mr. Jerogian's Gehunda..." Alfred stopped and smiled at the plate. Gilbert bit into it and actually like the taste of it. It tasted liek a mixture of grass with butter and sugar. With a slight taste of cinnamon and apples, he realized that it wasn't that bad.

Maybe he should ask Alfred to recommend more terestrial food. He always stuck with human food, and the alien behind the kitchen was about twenty galaxies from Earth so he was horrible at making it.

"I miss momma's pancakes..." Gilbert said gently as he bit into a flattened bread piece that was a shade of bright pink and tasted like blueberries.

"I can make pancakes." Alfred said gently as he finished his drink (that looked like green goop and Gilbert had tasted before. It tasted like carbonated cabbage, ugh.)

Gilbert paused from his food and then looked up.

"Really?"  
"Yeah... i can..." Alfred's ears flattened to his head and Gilbert smiled.

"That would be great man. You'd be a dear."

"Man?"  
"What?"

Gilbert stared and blinked at Alfred as he knitted his brows and blinked quickly in confusion. His fingers tapped quickly and he cocked his head.

"You called me a man. I am a male... but... you used it in a context... that i don't understand."

Gilbert stared at him with with an unmoving gaze that unnerved Alfred.

"Are you serious?"

"Y...yes... Quite."

There was a pause and Gilbert sighed, as he needed to think of how to explain it to the young omegian.

"Well. Its a slang. You use it as if saying "brother" or "bro". Usually it's to accert who you are talking to in a sort of appreciative manner. If you would like, i can stop using them."  
Alfred stared at him and shook his head.

"I'll just ask when i am confused."  
"Okay."

He smiled as he pushed a brussel sprout looking thing (it looked like it, but then it moved on its own, god damn it he hated the food here) and sighed. His ears turned downward and his tail slowly moved in a counter circle. The room was beggining to empty and soon enough Gilbert realized that it was 9 in the afternoon.

Time passed really quickly when he was on here.

"How about i show you to the room. The manager probably already has all the stuff made and prepared for you to sleep." Gilbert said as he put the trash into a bin and sipped on the water.

Alfred rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"That would be of best, yes."

He walked beside the young wolf, telling him stories of his hometown and the blonde explained how half of the population was underwater.

"I am serious!"  
"You have a friend who's an orca?"

"I met him on the internet, he's pretty cool. He lives in Atlantis." Alfred said as he passed his card over the scanner of their room and opened the sliding door. Inside was Gilbert's half of the room and the other half was almost the same, except there was a bunch of quilts and a beareu filled with clothes and books.

Gilbert knitted his brows as there was no bed.

"...Where is your bed...?"

Gilbert said as he sat in his own bed, the mattress sinking a foot down with the pressure placed. Gilbert pulled off his boots and tucked them away.

Alfred blinked at him.

"I don't sleep on a bed."

Alfred fixed the largest sheet on the ground and the pushed the other smaller ones into a cocoon.

Gilbert stared quietly as the young man took off his clothes and slipped into pajama bottoms that had small eagles on them. He curled into a small ball in the middle, his tail curled against his leg and then a sheet covered him and he was gone.

"Good night, Gilbert."

Gilbert blinked and then chuckled. It was kind of cute.

He took off his shirt and pants, staying in boxers to sleep. He slipped under the sheets and clapped loudly, turning off the lights.

"Good night, Alfred."

He fell asleep with a funny thought of petting Alfred to see if he would whimper like a puppy.

He'd probably hate that though.


	2. What was there?

He woke up to smell pancakes.

Instead of waking up with his headaches, memories of early mornings at home with gigantic stacks of pancakes with every square inch covered in maple syrup and fruit went through his head. He remembered hot milk with a taste of cinnamon with steam curling off in rolls into the cold morning air. He remembered his mother smiling from across the table, smiling warmly as he ate every last piece.

He remembered his brothers and his sister as they gobbled their food and his dad eating his own plate of eggs and pancakes and irish coffee.

He remembered and it hurt because he wasn't allowed to have that happiness again.

He slowly got up from his bed and squinted at the corner of his room, seeing a blurry shape of a young man with a tail and ears flipping a giant stack of pancakes.

So instead of remembering those memories that pained him, he made a new memory.

"Good morning Alfred." Gilbert yawned and scratched his back and rubbed his eyes from sleep. The omegian slowly tuned, smiling at him as he woke up.

"I made pancakes." He said, pointing at the big stack of warm looking brown circles that made Gilbert drool a little. He stood up and walked to the food and folded one, taking a bite.

He paused, feeling the bread slowly melt in his mouth and he almost moaned at the taste. He covered his mouth and stared at Alfred with wide eyes.

The blonde's ears flattened against his head and he looked liked he did something wrong.

"Are... are they bad? It's been a while since i've made them and the ingredients weren't perfect bu-"

"no no no" Gilbert swallowed and pet his head, feeling the man stiffen underneath his large palm.

"Please stop."

"They're really good..." Gilbert said as he scarfed another one down and swallowed a gulp full of water. Alfred's tail wagged gently and he flushed.  
"Thank you.." Gilbert gently rubbed his head one more time, smiling as he heard the omegian purr lightly. It was weird because he was a wolf but when he was happy he would make purring noises like a cat.

He turned to his desk and saw that the papers were stacked and completed.

"... When did you wake up...?"

Alfred turned to him as he turned off the stove and shrugged.

"At about 4."

"You should sleep more you only slept seven hours." Gilbert turned to the clock and noticed that it was 6. He stared at the paperwork, going through it and seeing that it was perfect. There were no errors in his work or math or any sort of things that he could change. The omegian knew what he was doing so Gilbert had no need to worry about anything.

Alfred stared at the albino, flushing darkly as he saw the perfect muscles and lean body underneath soft white skin. The omegian felt a liquid heat in his back and he looked away.

He didn't need to start that at the moment.

But that didn't stop him from staring in the mirror as the older male walked out of the shower and cleaned his glistening body. Alfred only bit his lip and twisted his shirt.

He had only know him for one day. He wasn't starting this.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"We're going to go to sector H and check out if any universes are being destroyed and write them down. If they are, we're going evacuate the nearest ones."

Gilbert slipped into his uniform and stuck his foot into his boots, zipping them and slicking his hair back. Alfred stared as he groomed himself and felt his tail wag gently.

In his planet, when people groomed themselves they were getting ready for mating. Usually it was in front of the person they were interested in, but he knew that Gilbert didn't know that. Alfred knew that...

But his body didn't.

He felt a little burn at his stomach and he breathed heavily. He put on his clothes quickly, stuffing his half hard erection into his pants and breathing as deeply as he could without bringing suspicion to himself.

Gilbert and him walked down the hall, Alfred typing notes on the glowing board and Gilbert going off nebulas and galaxies that he remembered had dying stars.

"Unicron galaxy?"

"Still in use. The sun has another thousand years and some have begun to move to the Cronian galaxy."

"Good. Raftian Galaxy?"  
"Still in use. Three hundred more years though and it's literally a ghost galaxy by now." Alfred said quietly as he pulled up pictures and stared at the broken homes and lonely villages in the marsh planets that surround Neb 12; their collapsing sun. It glowed in a quiet memory of the things it had seen, and he gently sighed.

"The one that i'm seeing might be a problem is that the Recreate galaxies' sun is starting to act really weird. The sun has another thousand years, but..."

Gilbert paused as he stared at the galaxy. It seemed peacful, but as he stared at the sun he saw that it was having flares and it was acting really strange.

"...Oh my god..." Gilbert grabbed the board and then ran.

"Gilbert?"  
Alfred jogged behind him as he burst into the captain quarters and shouted at the people.

"JAQUIAN, FIX THE THROTLES, MIRAND, READY THE PROPELLERS."

He slide into a large seat and began to pass his fingers over all of the controls and he put on a headset and Alfred was confused.  
"Mister Gilbert?"

Gilbret turned to him with wide eyes.  
"The sun is exploding. Send a warning to all the planets right away. You understand me?"

Alfred stared at him as his ears flattened and his tail stopped moving.

"Yes sir..."

Alfred opened up video calls and recorded a message.

"Warning. Warning. Recreate galaxy is to evacuate. Giani is about to explode. Warning. Be careful, follow orders, and i will send a report on what to do. You are to follow exact instructions."

Alfred's ears moved forward and he sighed as he stared at the screen.

"We will do all we can to move you to a safe have-"

Gilbert voice suddenly was loud.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

Alfred turned around and saw Gilbert shout at him.

"ALFRED SEND THE REPORT NOW! THE SUN IS EXPLODING."

Alfred hurriedly turned to the screen and tried to push the button.

"Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay." Alfred said as gently as he could to the screen and then hit send.

He waited and then frantic people opened windows and they shouted at him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

There was english with an accent of pitches. The aliens in the Recreat galaxy spoke in clicks and he knew how to speak Cratin, but it was difficult to stick to even english right now, so that would be difficult to even try to think now.

"Giani is exploding. We need you to stay calm and follow the orders i sent to you."

The alien with bright orange eyes and spikey hair stared at him and shook his head. There was only three planets that had life, and thank goodness they were on the border of the galaxy. They had very little time.

"Gilbert, please we need to get these residents out of there."

Gilbert turned to him and shook his head.

"I need Ivan and Karip to get a ship that can help them get out of there. I'm taking Lasiant."

He got off the steps and ran to the nearest table and put on a different headset and put on gloves that helped you touch invisible screens.

"Gilbert... what are you...?"  
Gilbert quickly ran to the door that lead to a ship to leave and slammed his hand on it.

"GILBERT!" Alfred ran to the door and before he could stop him, Gilbert closed the door.

"I'm going, you understand?"

He stared at the screen as Gilbert's face popped up on his own board and he sighed gently.

"Okay."

He turned and clicked away something on his board and he sat down. Immedietly his fingers passed over the screen, opening multiple screens and typing as quickly as his fingers could.

"Gilbert, you there?"

"Yeah." Alfred stared at the screen as his screen split in half and the two floating at the sides became smaller to accomodate for the new partner on the screen.

"Okay, so right now i have your coordinates and info about your ship. Get to the Ienz moon and stay there. The nearest ships will get there in less than 3 minutes, you will have to help them."

Gilbert shook his head and spinned, typing away coordinates and movements on the ship. His back was tense and Alfred couldn't help but stare at the intent gaze and pretty lips held between his teeth. He noticed they were sharp.

Canine. Predatory.

Oh god no...

Alfred shook his head and felt his ears hit his cheeks.

Don't think of mates right now Alfred. Not now, while people are dying.

He tapped his fingers quicker over the panel and then paused.

Everything was called for. Now he needed to wait for the people to get out of there.

He looked up and saw the giant screen that showed the Recreat galaxy in its full glory. It was spiral, somewhat like Earth and Omega, and it curled gently as the gravitational pull of their dying sun spiraled.

The sun was throwing long flares and Alfred swore he saw parts of it swell and grow.

He shivered as he saw ships that looked like long beetles float over their own ship, avoiding the spike atop of the Talian. They shined in the sun and curved around. He counted off about 100 ships when he gave up.

Quickly he pulled up new screen and stared at the captains of every planet.

"All taken care of?"

"Yes." came from on of the men, his slicked back blue hair shinning and his eyes that were liquid gold shimmering with relief. He smiled, saluted and turned of his transmition.

"How about Gigiania?"  
"All done!" The woman chirped into his headset and he smiled at the woman with light green feathers covering every part of her body except for her face. Glowing blue eyes and a wonderful smile stared at him.

"Good! And Lasient?"

"We need one more ship." A woman with black eyes and her body made of mist blinked at him. He knew that was the captain and the man with orange hair was on the ship he knew was behind them.

"Okay, who was the leader of that ship."

"Ogian Langi. He's my husband." Her voice was an echo and Alfred heard a slight tinge of horror and nervousness.

"Okay, give me a minute as i bring up my partners page." Alfred said quietly as he pulled out a video and stared at Gilbert's wide eyes.

"The tank on Ogian's ship is blown."

"Fuck."  
"ChrrriIIIIIppppp!" The woman cried and then purple smoke came out of her eyes. She covered her face and Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Is Jijia there?"  
Alfred stared at the woman as she sobbed and screeched quietly. He shook his head and Alfred stared.

"I'm going out."

Alfred's eyes widened and before he could say anything and put on a helmet. He went out and Alfred stared at the screen for a couple of minutes before the man came back, red in the face.

"Okay as soon as i put on the combustion, you guys move."

"What?"

Alfred moved the screen and stared at the albino's ship. It was pushing the other ship and Alfred blinked.

Then saw the sun begin to combust.

Gilbert immedietly slammed onto the acceleration and Alfred screamed at Natalia to move the ship. She did and turned the ship around, flying away from the sun as it exploded.

It sent a shock wave through the ship and Alfred felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach go to his throat. His eyes were wide as he slammed against the chair and soon they were at the edge of the Recreat. Alfred leaned over and pressed a button, a canister opening and he vomited into the hole.

"Well... I'm horrible at driving." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then sighed as he opened his boards and communications. All of the poeple looked shaken up, but at least okay.

"Gilbert... Gilbert..." Alfred stared at the screen and saw no one. He was about to freak when he heard a snore and a whisper of something.

He had passed out.

Alfred rolled his eyes and then stepped down from his chair and sighed.

Natalia smiled at him and Alfred shook his head. Gilbert appeared at the screen and then said "Pancakes!".

Alfred laughed.

He'd be great with this guy. And he liked Talian.

This was going to be good.

-1 month-

In the bright light of the room, Gilbert rubbed away a spot of slime from his arm after the slug man from the Sector E got too close and brushed against him. Gilbert had been covered in slime all over his left arm, but he just shrugged it off.

Until it started to burn.

Gently he pulled away the slime and let out a hiss as his skin steamed and smelled slightly burned. It made him want to puke, but he was breathing out of his nose and it was making it better.  
He pressed a button on the wall and a small bottle popped out of the wall. It was yellowish in tinge and a gauze was beside it. He grabbed the iodine and swabbed some on his arm and then wrapped some gauze around his arm. He gently pet it and then proceeded to put all his stuff away.

Alfred appeared at the doorway and blinked at him.

"Did he get you bad?"

Gilbert rolled his shoulders. He cocked his head and then smiled.

"Nah. Just a burn."

Alfred smiled and went to go take a shower. He listened to the quiet footsteps of his partner and then listened to him slip into bed. He closed the door gently and then turned on the shower. He quickly undressed and shivered in the cold water. He turned it to warm and began to lather himself.

He felt the strange tingling at his groin and he sighed gently as he felt his cock harden at the thought of Gilbert sleeping in that bed on the other side of that door.

Alfred never had been with another male, usually he was the one giving to other people. Women mostly, but he always knew that he liked men as well.

Omegians were flexible.

He felt his thighs slowly get wet with something besides water and he put his fingers between his legs and slowly traced his forefinger over the opening that was there.

He had two, since Omegian men could get pregnant. Usually they only had their one, but Alfred was born with both. It wasn't an unusual occurence, it just meant that he would have to take an injection every month to not get pregnant.

It wasn't bothersome, especially because it was so delicate and wonderful for sex.

He gently rubbed his finger across the small opening, feeling the dripping liquid coat his fingers and warm them.

Alfred pinched his nipple and let out a quiet whimper as he slipped his finger through the opening, feeling a small resistance from his entrance. He thrusted his finger gently and shivered at the sense of electricity running down his spine.

He pressed his back against the porceilin wall and felt his legs turn to jelly as his orgasm came slowly and deliciously. He dug his finger deeper as he thrusted and his left hand wrapped around his cock and tugged gently and slowly.

Images of Gilbert touching him and kissing him made him mewl gently, his tail wagging quickly and his ears flattening against his wet hair.

"Gilbert... Gilbert.." Alfred murmured as quietly as he could an then felt a hot feeling at the bottom of his stomach and a white liquid shot out of his cock and coated his hand.

He moaned gently as he slid his finger out and slid onto the ground. His tail curved around his stomach and gently he began to rub some soap into the tail.

He leaned his head on his shoulder, feeling comfortable and destressed. He liked doing that, but he'd never had someone in his mind before.

He smiled as he felt his face turn slightly red and he washed himself.

He shook out the water and then toweled the rest of it off. He put on his boxers and pajamas, seeing the room dark and quiet.

He was gentle to slip into the sheets and curl up quietly, purring underneath his sheets and wagging his tail gently.

It felt nice underneath the warm sheet and releaxed from his orgasm. He was clean and it was a nice night, so he felt amazing. Though the man he liked didn't like him back, and it was probably just a crush that drove him to jerk off to the other man, he was okay with it.

He felt his ears flatten against his head and he let out a soft sigh of relief.

He didn't know that Gilbert was on his own bed, his eyes wide and his pants straining at his hard on.

Gilbert bit his lip and tried to breathe out of his nose from hearing the soft noises from the bathroom.

He didn't hear the man saying his name but he had heard something that sounded like a muffled moan.

Gilbert shut his eyes and ignored the fact that he smelled like his soap. God damn blonde using his soap.

He smelled like him, shit.

He ignored it and tried to sleep.

This wasn't going to get easy.

-5 months-

Gilbert found it hard not to stop staring at the younger man as he walked. His soft hips that curved because of the high estrogen he had because he could have children. The nice, mile long legs that were accentuated by his tight uniform and the boots.

He hated him for some reason.

"Okay, today we have to go to Regian to do a couple of drop offs and such." Natalia checked off some things on her board and she swung her pen gently. They had checked all the galaxy's that were needed and she didn't need to do anything besides wait to get a call from a planet in need.

Alfred lifted his head and knitted his brows as she walked by and handed him a couple of papers.

"Isn't Regian next to Omega?"

Natalia shook her head and then paused.

"Would you like to visit?"

Alfred's ears flattened against his skull and he looked away as if he'd been hit. Natalia stared at him and cocked her head.

"What is it?"

"I haven't been home in about a year and a half." Alfred said gently and sighed. It had been almost a year and he knew that if he went back his parents would fuss and cry and lecture him but he then smiled.

"Is it okay if Gilbert comes?"

Natalia shrugged, her green skin shimmering slightly.

"It would be fine. But be at moments notice if i need you, is that okay?"

"Yeah of course." Alfred smiled and then turned to leave to tell Gilbert. He suddenly appeared at the doorway and Alfred felt heat bubble at his crotch.

Crap.

He was going into heat.

He took a deep breathe and smiled at Gilbert.

"Okay, so Natalia said i can go to my home for a while. Can you come with me?"

Gilbert bit into a small cake that he had found and shrugged.

"Sure. How long?"

"About two weeks. Are you in?" Alfred said gently as he felt something pulse in his pants, and he knew that he wouldn't get an erection, but he'd be wet for a while. This sucked.

"Yeah sure... are you okay? You look sweaty and hot..." Gilbert pressed his hand against Alfred's and the blonde almost moaned at the musky smell the other man had. He radiated power and lust and Alfred wanted it.

He was a suitable mate.

Gilbert blinked as the blonde's eyes closed slowly and his tail began to wag so fast his firm backside was rocking back and forth. He swallowed and then rubbed the man's head.

"You'll feel better later, come on let's get some clothes and get a small ship to go on." Gilbert said and turned away from the man. He began to groom himself gently, feeling nervous and suddenly warm. He rubbed his hair and then pet his thighs gently.

Alfred felt warmer, since the man groomed himself in front of him.

He shouldn't do that...

They packed their things quickly and sat in the ship. Alfred sighed and curled into a small ball. Gilbert stared at him for a little and then smiled as the other man snored quietly.

Okay, so maybe Gilbert was really liking the other man. For some reason, he felt attracted and stuck to him. As if he belonged with him.

It was weird to say, but Gilbert wanted him.

He navigated the ship into the atmosphere of the Planet that was a slight tinge of green on the outside and stared at the land as it got closer and closer to him. He landed in the base, seeing at least 60 other planes coming in and out. He shook Alfred awake and both of them got out.

People stared, since their ship was more black and elegant and their uniforms signaled that they were from the Talian.

He walked to a young man with a large hat and a thick accent that to Gilbert sounded British. He wouldn't look at the men in the eye, instead stared at their necks.

"Hello sirs! I see you're from the Talian..." He said with stars in his eyes and praise in his voice. Gilbert walked with his bags and Alfred yawned behind him.

"Yeah. We are. I am Gilbert Beillschmidt from Sector A. Alfred F. Jones is my Co Captain."

Alfred saluted, but then pressed his fingers to his forehead. The small boy smiled at them and suddenly a long tail with a fluffy curve at the end appeared.

"I'm Peter Kirkland. I heard about your rescue of Recreat galaxies' people! They already have been fixing the homes there and the planets are recreating themselves. Give it ten years, and their back home!"

Peter smiled at them and he chirped. Gilbert guessed chinchilla.

He pet the young man, slipped him a 20 dollar bill and walked with Alfred. The blonde was stared at as they walked through the hall. Alfred's long blonde-brown wolf tail and sharped wolf ears brought attention from lessers and highers.

"Alfred... why are they staring...?" Gilbert said quietly as Alfred dragged his feet and then paused. His eyes widened as a cougar man came up to him and smiled.

"Uhm, Gilbert we have to go."

The cougar pet his hair and ran his fingers through his jacket. Alfred turned red and then grabbed Gilbert's jacket and pushed.

"Let's go, like now." Alfred whispered and Gilbert glared at the man. They walked quickly to the front of the building and hailed a taxi.

The man in the taxi stared at Alfred really funny and Gilbert almost threw a fit when Alfred made a low growling sound in the back of his throat and the man immedietly stopped staring.

"We're you wanna go?"

"1067 Day Road. 7th floor." Alfred said gently and pulled something out of his bag, swallowing a couple of pills and shivering as they hit his stomach.

Gilbert stared at him as he did, and knitted his brows. He was about to say something, but a glare from Alfred made him shut up. So instead, he looked outside the window, his eyes widening at the floating houses. A little boy opened a door on the second story and jumped, immedietly throwing his arms out and wings snapped open from his body. He screed and floated away.

Gilbert was astounded to see the groups of people flying, jumping and running on the sidewalks. Different animals and different type of humans were walking there. Some more animalistic, some more human like.

It was pretty cool.

They stopped at a slightly cramped side of the town, apartments and small houses crammed together. More like the suburbs from California when he went to visit auntie Lu in December.

The car suddenly lurched upward and Gilbert felt himself grab onto something on his left side and right side and he hissed.

"Holy shit."

Alfred let out a cry as he felt Gilbert dig his nails into his thigh and stiffen.  
"Ow, Gilbert."

"Sorry." Gilbert pulled out his nails and blushed lightly.

"What is it, it's just going up..." Alfred said gently and smiled.

"It... startled me..."

Gilbert crossed his arms into his lap and then jumped as the car stopped. He was about to get out when Alfred grabbed his bicep and shook his head. A line of sidewalk came out underneath the car and the yellow cab landed on it.

Alfred paid the man, not before hissing at him as he touched his hand. Gilbert was about to say something when Alfred glared again.

"Don't." He walked to a large house with a cute porch and a pretty coat of paint. It was nice and homely and Gilbert felt a little pang of jealousy.

He saw Alfred's tail wag gently. He knocked and a woman with a curvy figure and small horns and ears squealed and grabbed the young man, burying him in her bosom.

"My Baby!"

"Hello Ma..." Alfred purred and his tail wagged really hard and he hugged her tightly. A man with droopy ears and a small tail smiled at him.

"Alfred, good to see you." The man had Alfred's smile and his hair. His eyes were light brown and he was smaller than Alfred. The woman had doe blue eyes, a slightly native american face and she had Alfred's chippery laugh.

It was sweet.

They fawned over him and then a teenage boy with large ears and a long tail stared at them and then at Gilbert.

"Who are you?"

6 eyes were suddenly staring at him and Gilbert felt his face turn bright red. He rubbed his finger against his palm and nervously looked away.

"I'm... Uh.. Captain Gilbert Beillschmidt, i'm Alfred's higher up. He's my Co Captain..." Gilbert flushed darkly as the woman walked to him and dragged him into the house.

"Well, sweety make yourself at home! I'm Rain." She smiled at him and her swishy skirt flew around her as she moved. The man walked to him and shook his hand.

"I'm John. Nice to meet you. This is Matthew." He said as he touched the young teen and he flushed darkly as Gilbert smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." Matthew said gently as he shook Gilbert's hand. He looked like he was 18, maybe 19.

"College?"

"Brookside. Freshman."

"Ah, i went to Mountridge. I studied here in Omega about 8 years ago. It was in Ashian, Breedsian."

They all stared at him.

"I'm 28..." Gilbert flushed and looked away.

Rain smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'll show you to the guest room."

The house was really nice. The kitchen was big, but the living room was bigger. It had a flat screen and a big bookcase with thouroughly used books. The sofa's were comfortable looking and they all pointed to the T.V., but the T.V. didn't look as used as the books or the knitting bag at the side of the larger sofa.

He saw the rooms were open, he noticed Matthews room was way too comfortable. A nice tucked away bookcase and drawers. It was clean and there were folded sheets on the ground.

He passed the parents room and saw the same thing, including a small loveseat and a throw that look warm. There were a lot more sheets in that room and there were some pillows stacked.

Then there were two more rooms. One had posters of rock and blues artists that were popular around the universe and it had a slightly darker tinge to the room. It was a older persons room.

Rain then turned to the guest room and there was only a bed and a drawer.  
"A bed?"  
"Our guests are usually from places were they live with beds. So we just guessed." Gilbert walked into the room and stared at the floating bed. It was older, since it still had a more circular look. It was comfortable, slightly creepy since it was empty, but nice. He turned to the woman who stared at him.

"Are... are you my sons mate?"

Gilbert stiffened and she smiled.

"He chose well. I like you."

"No no, ma'am i'm not... I'm just his partner... I mean... uhm.." Gilbert flushed darkly and made movements with his hands.  
Rain laughed gently.

"Earthians and their weird habits. It is okay if you are coiting with my son."

"I'm not, though." Gilbert stared at her with unlying eyes, but his face was red. She blinked and she gasped.  
"Oh, dear lord. You like him, do you not?"  
Gilbert was about to say something when Alfred appeared. He smiled at them and turned to his mother.  
"Dad says dinner is ready." Rain turned to him and smiled widely. Alfred paused and knitted his brows.

"Mum?" He said gently and Gilbert turned around, fixing his things in the drawers. He saw his mother pet Alfred and take him into the kitchen.

Gilbert swallowed as he put his last shirt away and fixed some toiletries in the small bathroom. He sighed.

Okay, this was awkward. His co captains mother liked him as a mate.

He flushed.

Yeah. Awkward.

The table was covered in food and the entire family was digging in by the time he was outside. He grabbed a small plate (which was pretty large actually) and then stared at the food.

It was a mixture of things he saw on the tables on the Talian. Alfred stared at him with an octupus looking thing in his mouth. He grabbed Gilbert's fork and began to put things on it.

Gilbert smiled at him thankfully, as Alfred knew that he didn't understand alien food.

Rain looked at John and winked. John shook his head as if agreeing with something.

Matthew only glared from his little corner and sipped on the motor oil flavored thing that Gilbert didn't like.

"There. Those things taste like Earth food."

Gilbert stared at the green mush and the orange chicken looking thing that had dots of green and had a slight smell of cow meat.

He began to eat, seeing that he was actually enjoying being at the table.

It was nice as John and Rain asked about Alfred's job. They had heard on the news about Recreat's rescue mission and they were glad that Alfred had helped.

"We are so proud of Alfred. Matthew is thinking of becoming a surgeon!" Rain washed the dishes quietly and Gilbert rubbed his stomach gently as it was swollen with too much food.

"My younger brother is a heart surgeon. If you want, i can get you his number and you guys can exchange info." Gilbert burped into his hand and he felt his face turn a slight shade of red.

"Sorry, the food was good."

Rain gave him a huge smile. Matthew was suddenly intruiged.

"Really? Whats his name?" Matthew sat beside him with green ice cream that Gilbert thought was mint until he saw the chips were moving.

"Ludwig. Works at Towers Hospital."

Matthew's eyes widened.  
"You're related to Ludwig?" Matthew was vibrating with joy. He didn't think he'd ever meet someone who knew the famous surgeon.

"Yeup. That guy." Gilbert said and sighed as he drank his water. Even though he had been one of the first human males in outer space, his parents always regarded Ludwig as a better brother. No matter what he did.

"But, you're cooler. You're the first human in outerspace." John said as he ate the same ice cream.

"..Nah.. i.. well my parents... i Haven't seen my parents in 4 years, i don't even know what they think about me recently, or if they think about me at all..." Gilbert said quietly as he rubbed his finger over the bottle and stared at his hands.

John and Rain immedietly saddened. In Omega, parents were always proud of all of their children, and when they heard of anyone hurting their children physically or emotionally it made all of the parents sadden.

"I think they do think about you, hun." Rain said as she sat down. Gilbert was silent and Alfred came from the room and grabbed some ice cream from Matthew.

"Hey!"

"You won't finish it." Alfred said as he sat beside Gilbert and leaned back on his seat. He ate the ice cream greedily and Gilbert smiled.

"Give him back the ice cream, man. That's mean. He's your younger brother." He finished his water and got up, swaying a little.

"Did you eat too much?" John said as he drank something that was on fire (god, planets were weird) and stared at him with soft brown eyes.

"Yes. I'm really sleepy." Gilbert said as he leaned on the wall and groaned.

John laughed loudly and then turned to Alfred.

"Take him to bed, the food was too much for him."

Alfred grabbed Gilbert's arm and laughed as he swayed a lot more. He pulled him down the hall and pushed him into the room. Gilbert staggered into the bed and then moaned at the warmth.

"Oh my god, i need to sleep."

Alfred pulled off his boots and threw the sheets over the albino. He laughed as he heard snoring.

"Goodnight, Gilbert." Alfred said as he turned off the lights and went outside.

He went to the kitchen and then switched from english to Greul. John growled at him.

"I like him as a mate for you."

Alfred froze.

"What?"

Matthew glared from the back of the room.

"I do too." Rain said as she finished and cleaned her hands on her apron. She shook her head.

"He would make good grandchildren and he is very respectful. I want you to make yourself his wife."

"Mom i'm a male..." Alfred sat at his chair and swallowed the anti heat pills. His mother stared at him.

"Oh, dear you're in heat."

John sighed.

"This is why you should be with Gilbert. You should. I would love grandchildren. You are 23 and not even one." He said and smiled as he crossed his arms.

"But dad, i don't think Gilbert likes me that way. And anyway, that would be against conduct." Alfred lied through his teeth. He had read the conduct laws and it said nothing about people dating.

John knew that. He saw his sons reaction, but he said nothing about it. Rain sighed and Matthew suddenly seemed a little brighter.

"I'll find a good mate... don't worry dad.." He said as he rubbed his finger against the table and sighed. Rain and John went to go to sleep and Matthew soon enough left as well.

Alfred stayed alone. In omega, the family was always first. Before work or any other things. And since he was well into his mating years (19-32) his dad wanted him to have a good mate and a good family.  
Alfred just still didn't want to be tied down. But...

Gilbert seemed amazing compared to the women he'd dated.

He wouldnt' mind it with him.

He went to his room and curled into his sheets, ignoring the dull ache in between his legs.

He'd pay attention to that some other time.

The first couple of days him and Gilbert would only finish their paperwork and watch T.V. They had three more days and they were bored.

"..You know what, i have some friends here... you want to go and party?" Gilbert said from the other side of the room, chewing on some candies.

"... Okay that sounds fun. Let me change." Alfred went to his room and Gilbert began to call some people up.

"Yoooooo Gilbooo!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he heard a irish accent grin into the phone.

"What's up Gale?"

"Nothing, just here at the Porkish. Around town?"

"Yup. Coming with a friend. Better have a good pitcher ready for me, you dick." Gilbert laughed as the irish man whooped.

"You betcha! Is this guy cute?"

Gilbert lifted his head to see Alfred in a nice pale blue shirt and skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"... You'll see..."

Both of the males were at the bar in 30 minutes. Alfred immedietly smelled a scent of lust, sex and alcohol and he almost recoiled at the stench.

"Yeah, i smell it too and i'm only human." Gilbert laughed as he opened the door and Alfred walked in, hearing laughter and off key singing.

He saw a red head with a universe of freckles all over his pale skin, and he was handsome and glowing green eyes stared at Gilbert in wonder.

"YO, GIL!"

"YO, GALE!" Gilbert laughed and sat down at the chair. Alfred slipped beside him, not wanting to get too far. He had taken his pills about two hours ago and just realized that he needed to take them again.

It sucked.

Gilbert laughed with the irish man who ogled Alfred. He only drank his beer and stared at the T.V.

"He's cutttteee. And he's a predator. Good one." The irish man winked at Gilbert who flushed darkly.

"We're not together dude." Gilbert said and rolled his eyes. The irish man then grinned, but a look from Gilbert made him stop.

"Oh..."

He shook his head as he cleaned a glass and filled it. Gilbert stared at Alfred as a couple of people began to hit on him. There was a man with antelope horns and another one with sharp teeth and a tounge that would stick out of his mouth every once in a while. Alfred would only lean a little on Gilbert and gently hiss at them.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert said to the blonde who almost attached himself to the albino.

"No-nothing... Can i have a scotch and a bartzin?" He said to Gale who shook his head.

Then that's when it got weird.

Gilbert saw as Alfred downed glass after glass and he began to lean onto Gilbert a little more.

"So, thish is like... nice..." Alfred hiccuped and swayed a little. He saw Gilbert stare at him with a weird look and then made a noise. Gilbert was confused... and worried.

"Hello there..." A man with slightly yellow tinged eyes and a nice mane of black hair smiled at Alfred who smiled back.

"Heyy. I'm Alfred... what's your name?"  
"Giovanni... May i have a dance?"

Alfred giggled and took his hand as they walked onto the floor. Music pulsing through the room. Gilbert glared and tried not to feel left out or jealous.

Oh my god, did he try not to feel jealous.

Alfred was drunk and was leaning against the man named Giovanni. He was literaly draping against him, his tail wagging gently. He would whisper things and Giovanni would laugh and vice versa.

Gilbert was was way too drunk to see anymore.

He turned to the irish man and asked if he could get a cab.

"Give me thirty minutes. If you go then, you get a free ride. I got some friends." He winked at Gilbert who burped and shook his head.

He turned to look for Alfred, but found he wasn't there anymore.

He knitted his brows and got up to look for him.

Alfred didn't know very well were he was. He guessed the men's bathroom.

Someone was rubbing his thighs and sucking on his neck, making moans roll out of his mouth and his cock ache. The man that was kissing him, what was his name?

He doesn't remember.

He moans again as the man's hand slids into his pants and begins to rub him gently. He kisses his jaw and neck and soon he's sucking there and making marks. Alfred growls.

"No marks.."

"Fine."

The man pulls back and laps at the spot, making Alfred moan again.

He'd be a good mate. Alfred smells the smell of a predator higher than him, and he has more power than Alfred and he would make good offspring. Alfred know this but for some reason, he starts to imagine Gilbert there. Gilbert touching him, Gilbert kissing him and sucking his neck. Gilbert isn't an Omegian, but when Alfred is around him, he smells power.. He feels something different.

He suddenly felt his groin ache and his eyes fill with tears. He suddenly felt gross and he whispered.

"Stop... wait..."

The man pulled back and stared at him.

"What?"

"Stop..." Alfred said and was about to get off when the man grabbed him.

"Aw, come on. You're in heat." the man said as he passed his groin over Alfred's plump backside, making the blonde let out a high moan and shiver.

"I am... but..."

Giovanni sighed.

"Someone else?"

"I'm sorry."

The man gently pressed a kiss on his mouth and laughed.

"It's okay, pup. It's okay." He slicked his hair and winked. Alfred smiled and stared at him as he went outside and fixed his shirt.

"Oh, hey." Giovanni said as he went outside. Alfred jumped off the table and began to fix his clothes.

"Alfre-"

Alfred's fingers stopped buttoning his shirt and he stared at Gilbert who blinked at him. Alfred knew that this looked bad.

His pants were barely on his hips, his shirt unbuttoned and his hair was sticking up. He had marks on his neck and his eyes were blown with lust.

Gilbert's eyes flickered all over his body and his body that Giovanni was about to take.

Alfred stared at Gilbert as his usually stable and strong will suddenly fell apart in front of him. Gilbert's eyes softened into sadness and his hands stuck into his pockets like he did when he was nervous.

"Having some fun?" Gilbert said queitly, his eyes heavy as Alfred quickly groomed himself and tried to fix his look. Alfred looked away as he slipped on his jacket.

"Not anymore." Alfred was silent as Gilbert stiffened. He took it wrong.

"No that's not what i me-"

"It's... i know what it means..." Gilbert said coldly and Alfred was taken aback. The blonde felt really bad suddenly and he sniffed.

"Let's go. I called a cab..." Alfred followed quietly behind him. His ears flattened against his head and his tail was curled into his leg. Gilbert didn't ask him to walk beside him. He didn't ask him to not feel bad or not to take it seriously.

As they sat in the cab, he didn't get close to him. He pressed himself to the other side of the cab and stared out the window.

When they got home he immedietly went to the room and locked the door. He didn't come out that night.

His parents were confused as to why he did that but Alfred shook it off. He went to his own room and washed himself, trying to get the smell of cologne and the feeling of being driven with lust leave him.

If only someone marked him and just decided to keep him, this wouldn't need to happen. But he knew no matter how hard he tried he knew that the only person he wanted and needed hated him right now.

He slept uncomfortable.


	3. There was stars and lights

Oh my god, you guyst think this fanfic would ever get any I actually just started this on a whim.

You guys are dears.

The last days there were really awkward for him and Gilbert. They rarely spoke, and if they did it was about the ship and their own things. Their parents and Matthew noticed something, but they didn't say anything.

Alfred made sure to take his pills every three hours, but what use did they have now since he already made Gilbert angry.

They packed all their stuff on Monday and both sat in the ship, Gilbert driving quietly and Alfred trying not to move and create a scene between them.

They went to the ship, pulling out their things and Alfred going to wash his own clothing. He stared at the mirror in the wash room as he put his things into the washing machine. He blinked and then felt a shudder going down his body. He bent over the machine and cried out as a pain went through his stomach. He sobbed as the pain grew worse and burned at his stomach.

He shook gently as he pressed his head against the cold base of the machine and closed his eyes as the pain fluttered and left.

He got up again and threw the soap into the machine, getting angry at it and then he burst into sobs.

Somebody passed by the door and stared at him before he hissed and made him speed away.

Alfred wiped his eyes and closed the machine loudly. He pressed in his room number so when the clothes were done they'd be sent to his room.

He stomped to his room and ignored as Gilbert raised his eyebrow from his book.

He closed the door in the bathroom and angrily threw off all his clothes he put himself in the shower and turned up the water as hot as he could take it. Immedietly he washed all of his body and tried to make himself feel better, but it didn't work.

Why didn't the pills work?

He felt his inner thighs feel wet and sticky and his backside ached slightly. He just wanted to get this over with but it was only a month.

It was going to be a hard month.

He took more pills when he went outside and dried his body. He felt mood swings take over his body but he tried to bottle them and keeping them under the cap like everything else.

He pressed his hands against the sink and chewed on his toothbrush. He squeeze his legs one more time and then spit out the foam. He walked into the room and slid into his sheets, curling into it quietly.

Gilbert stared at him with an unmoving gaze. He knew something was wrong, and he knew that it may be his fault but he didn't know how to fix it.

So instead he clapped off the lights and went to sleep.

Two days later, Alfred couldn't even get out of bed. His body was hot and he was trying hard not to seem like it. He shook as he sat up and the room was spinning. He tried to get up but almost fell. Instead of falling on his face, he fell onto strong arms and the scent of Gilbert filled his senses.

"..Alfred?"

He mewled and rubbed himself into the man's arms.

"Gilbert..." Alfred murmured, his voice thick with lust and his body hot. Gilbert's eyes were wide as the other male got closer to him and rubbed his knee on his growing erection. He gently pushed the other away and looked into his eyes.

"Alfred, are you okay?"

Alfred's eyes were blown with lust and his face was bright red. He licked his lips and shook his head up and down.

"Just fine... If you screw me into the bed..." Alfred's tail flicked back and forth faster and his fever was running into the hundreds as far as Gilbert could tell.

Gilbert blinked.

"Oh my god you're in heat..."

Suddenly everything clicked. He pushed Alfred off for a second and then grabbed some liquid medicine and slipped it into his mouth. He grabbed Alfred and kissed him, ignoring the buzz at the feeling and shoving the medicine into his mouth with his tongue. Alfred greedily lapped at it, and then passed out in his arms.

The medicine made Gilbert dizzy, but he tucked in the boy into Gilbert's bed and let him sleep.

He wobbled to the door and entered a pin where no one could leave or come out of the room, just in case another person found Alfred and decided to screw the willing blonde.

For some reason that made a small little burn at the base of his stomach turn into a boil.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He finished his usual things that day and walked back to his room. He knew that Alfred probably was still out, since the medicine made you pass out for 4 hours.

He opened the door and locked it behind him. He turned around and saw that Alfred was writhing in the bed. He quickly walked to him and pulled off the covers from the blonde.

Alfred was squirming and kicking and trying to make the heat go away. Gilbert sighed gently as he went to bathroom and pulled out a basin and filled with cold water.

He began to dip a cloth in it and put it on Alfred's head. He pressed the cloth on his forehead and Alfred let out a moan.

"Gilbert... it's cold..." Alfred said as the water sizzled.

Gilbert blinked. He was really sick.

"Why are you like this...?"

"I'm in heat..." Alfred said gently as he breathed heavily and Gilbert rubbed his shoulder gently.

"How long?"

"A month..."

"No, how long have you been in heat...?"

Alfred blinked.

"Since we left, huh?"

"Yes... I'm sorry..." Alfred's eyes filled with tears as Gilbert felt the memory of Alfred looking disheveled and looked like he had had sex came in front of his eyes.

"But, you had sex. Shouldn't it be go-"

"No. I didn't. I've never had sex with a male." Alfred said gently and looked away. Gilbert grabbed the cloth, squeezed it and put it in the water. Gently he put it on again and felt his face turn red.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you and acting like that... I was jealous."

Alfred blinked as he saw Gilbert flush and look away. He leaned onto the chair he had pulled out and coughed into his hand.

"W-why?" Alfred said gently, rubbing his legs together and trying to make his erection stop hurting, at least for now.

Gilbert stared at him and then looked away again.

"I.. may like you... a lot more than i should." Gilbert said gently. Alfred felt his heart leap to his throat and he felt tears fill his eyes.

"I like you too."

Gilbert turned to him and smiled. He put his hand on Alfred's and gently rubbed it.

"I'm sorry you feel sick..."

Alfred pulled off the cloth and put it in the bowl. He pulled Gilbert close to him and the albino was confused.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert said as Alfred laid down and Gilbert put his hands on the side of his head. He blinked down at him and Alfred gave him a wary smile.

"Maybe you can help me..." Alfred said and tugged off his pants. Gilbert's eyes were wide and he was about to pull away when Alfred wrapped his naked waist around him and pulled him in.

"Alfred, no this isn't-"

"Please... Let me think about it some other time when my waist isn't burning and my body is on fire. I just need you right now. I'll regret later... If i even regret it..." Alfred whispered in his ear and licked the shell of his ear, making the albino shiver and moan gently. He felt Alfred's tail wag and hit his leg every other second and he bit his lip.

"Fine..." Gilbert pulled back and threw off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. His pants were gone and his boxers thrown across the room. Alfred tugged off his shirt and he licked his lips as he stared at Gilbert's lean body. He'd been wanting that for months.

A kiss on Alfred's lips, and then Gilbert pressed himself close to the other male, moaning loudly at the warm skin pressed against him. Alfred's body contured to his and he felt his cock brush his opening.

Alfred let out a bark and Gilbert almost burst out laughing. But the look of embarassment on Alfred's face made him shut up. He instead got on his knees and spread the boys legs.

He stared at his private area and Alfred blushed darkly from above them.

"Wh...what are you...?"

Gilbert leaned forward, attaching his mouth the the opening that was dripping, knowing it was a lot more delicate. Alfred let out a cry.

"AH! Ha-AH! Gilbert!" He let out high pitched whines and he threw his body back. Gilbert held his legs down and dug his tongue inside him, tasting a sweet liquid that coated his tongue and made it easier for him to shove the organ in and out of him, his eyes closing at the taste.

He tasted amazing. He tasted better than any other man that he had. Maybe because he was alien to him.

He didn't care.

He pulled back and stared at Alfred as he quivered.

"I wasn't... dONE!" Alfred let out a cry as Gilbert's finger gently prodded and slid inside him. His mouth wrapped around Alfred's cock and began to suck on it gently. His tongue brushing the small opening of his cock and tasting precum. He pulled back and dug a second finger inside him, feeling the heated walls around his fingers and thrusting slowly.

Alfred was turning into a squirming mess. He had never had someone touch him like that. His groin was burning and his vision was blurring.

"Stop...wait..." Alfred pulled away and swatted his hand. Gilbert gently pulled out his fingers and licked them. Alfred propped himself on his elbows and stared at Gilbert with lidded eyes.

Gilbert pushed his legs apart and he stared at Alfred with a worried gaze.

"Are you sure you-"

Alfred instead pushed his waist against Gilbert's cock and groaned loudly as he felt his head press to his opening. Gilbert let out a cry and held his waist.

"Wait, i want to make sure."

"Yes, just fuck me please..." Alfred whimpered and Gilbert pushed completly into him. Alfred let out another whimper at being filled and the feeling of Gilbert's throbbing need inside him made him want to thrust himself completly onto his cock.

Gilbert stared at Alfred, biting his lip as he saw the young man unfold beneath him. His eyes were wide and filled with tears of pleasure. His legs spread and his fists curled into the sheet and his body covered in sweat. Gilbert knew he was also sweaty and lust filled.

He slowly moved his hips, receiving a small yelp from Alfred. He held onto his neck and rocked his hips with the man's thrusts. He stared at him through tears in his eyes and his lip in between his teeth. Gilbert smiled at him and then leaned down and gently kissed him.

Alfred's eyes were wide as the man kissed him slowly and deeply, putting an emotion that he didn't know the other felt into the kiss. His cock was fully inside him and Alfred suddenly felt his body completly... complete with Gilberts. It felt perfect being together and the kiss made his toes curl and his fingers dig into his hair.

He felt Gilbert begin to thrust in and out of him faster and harder, feeling him hit his prostate with every thrust. Alfred's breathes were pitched and quick and he knew that he woudn't last, but he didn't care.

It was Gilbert inside of him, and he loved it.

His hips swiveled gently and then Alfred's eyes went wide and he threw his head back.

"Gilbert..." His name was on his lips and he felt lights flash and a burning feeling in his cock. His orgasm was long and warm and he shivered as he rode it out.

Gilbert's fingers pressed Alfred's stomach and neck, drinking in Alfred's look as he laid back and finished. Gilbert gently pushed a couple of more times and then let out a cry and dug his head into Alfred's neck, finishing inside Alfred. The blonde gasped at the warm substance filling him and he dug his fingernails into Gilbert's back.

"It... feels weird..." Alfred said gently as Gilbert stared at him. Gilbert smiled and rubbed his thumb on Alfred's forehead.

"Do you fell better?"

Alfred purred and his tail wagged against Gilbert's leg, and then the albino pulled out. Alfred let out a distressed sound, but curled into Gilbert and dug his face into the man's chest.

"Yes... oh my god yes..." Alfred mewled and Gilbert laughed at the young man. He kissed his head and Alfred murmured something before yawning.

"Good."

Alfred fell asleep in his arms and Gilbert kissed his forehead.

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep aswell.

When he woke up, Alfred felt something warm attached to him. He was groggy and he felt his hips burn nicely. He opened his eyes and then felt something hold onto him.

His eyes widened.

"Oh my god." He whispered and turned over to see Gilbert snoring quietly beside him.

He freaked out as he remembered what happened yesterday. Gilbert licking him and touching him and...

Alfred didn't feel the heat in his groin or the pains. He felt full and rested and Gilbert breathing in his neck was making him shiver.

"Alfred, stop worrying." Gilbert said and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes again and Alfred softened into his embrace. Gilbert smiled as the blonde's tail thumped against his leg and his ears twitched.

"Good boy..." Gilbert whispered and snickered when Alfred hissed.

They were going to be okay.


	4. And maybe happiness

Aw you guys are sweet.

This chapter is pretty long, and i will upload the next one if you guys want.

Till then, toodles uwu

* * *

Alfred's eyes fluttered open and he yawned loudly, shaking his head and stretching. There was an angry groan behind him and he giggled quietly as he felt Gilbert move.

"No... stop doing that I want to sleep in..."

"Come on, Gilbert. It's a Saturday and i want to go and hang out."

"But it's our only day off. I want to sleep in with you..." Gilbert said gently and pressed his lips onto his boyfriend's mouth, smiling as he remembered that today was their two year anniversary.

"Yes, but I want to talk to mom later. And we have a lot of stuff to do. Come on, get up." Alfred said as his ears flattened against his skull and he pulled his boyfriend out of his bed. His own sheets were folded and shoved into the closet, as he had forgotten about them after they began to sleep together every night.

Gilbert moaned and slid off the bed, landing on Alfred and sighing as he felt the other's soft breathe in his neck. Alfred smiled and then laughed as it tickled him.

"Come onnnnnnnn, babe."

"Sweetie, i don't want to moovveeee." Gilbert wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, who wagged his tail fiercely and purred underneath him. Gilbert grinned and kissed the mans face over and over again, smiling as Alfred mewled and made happy noises.

"I love you." Alfred said gently into his ear as he kissed him over and over again, waiting for the other male to say it. Instead of saying it, he held back and just kissed him.

Alfred felt a little hurt, but then he remembered about a year ago when Gilbert told him about how his parents didn't accept him as being gay. Maybe that rubbed off on him enough to not believe it when he told him that he loved him.

Instead of being sad about it, he purred gently as he felt Gilbert press kisses into his neck. Alfred's eyes slowly fluttered closed and he smiled.

"Gilbert..."

Gilbert smiled as he understood that pitch of his voice. Gently he reached down and began to rub circles on the man's stomach, feeling Alfred stiffen and then relax. Gently, he pressed out the small cramps from the other time they had sex and felt the soft skin and the incline of his stomach muscles.

Alfred let out a high moan and his eyes rolled into his head. His tail wagged furiously and he shivered and shook underneath Gilbert's skillful fingers. After 2 years, Gilbert slowly taught him how to touch Gilbert, but the albino always had the best of the techniques.

Alfred mewled gently as Gilbert's fingers slid into his pants and began to gently touch his cock, hardening it and making it stand up to the sudden attention it was being given.

"Alfred... Alfred, you're beautiful." Gilbert whispered into his hair and trailed his hand lower, sliding his finger into a wet opening in between his anal cavitiy and cock, pushing it in deep.

Immediately Alfred responded with a high pitched moan and Gilbert bit his lip as he felt Alfred grab onto his finger with his wet walls and pull.

"Ah..ah.." Alfred made small noises as Gilbert began to thrust his finger in and out of him, making him squirm and his waist burn. He began to take deep breathes, and he squinted through his tears. His face was bright red and he dug his fingers into the carpet.

"Gilbert... God, Gilbert please get inside me.."

Gilbert smiled gently and slid another finger into his wet heat, and Alfred sobbed out a moan. Gilbert could already feel his own cock strain in his pants and as Alfred breathed and opened his legs farther, he bit his lip.

Alfred was literally crying when Gilbert finally pulled his fingers out and slid out his straining cock. Gently he pressed his head at Alfred's entrance and teased him by brushing the tip into the dripping hole.

The noises the blonde made were needy and made Gilbert want to fuck him so hard he couldn't walk for days. So, he shoved himself as hard as he could into his boyfriend and began to thrust without warning. Alfred only let out a strangled scream as he felt his body being roughly fucked into the ground.

Alfred's legs were spread so far up that his knees touched his pecs and he reached in between them to hold Gilbert's own chest and push himself off of him. He was screaming and moaning so loud that the censor on the walls bleeped and sound proofed the walls. Gilbert felt his soft walls tighten around him so harshly that he was sure he was going to come anytime soon. He was tight and wonderful and warm and Gilbert loved him so much.

"Alfred.. Alfred, christ." Gilbert loved him, he loved him, his face, his sometimes atrocious eating habits, he loved him, but god he couldn't say it.

But as he kissed him and licked his cheek like Alfred taught him to do to show affection he saw Alfred's eyes widen and swim in unshed tears, knowing that Gilbert loved him.

The words stuck to his throat, though. They stuck, and he couldn't bring them out to make his little Alfred feel happy, and as he stared at Alfred's red face and opened mouth, and his soft skin and beautiful body and amazing eyes and...

Everything about him as he pushed into him one more time and then that pretty mouth of his opened in a delicate o and then a gasp came out of his mouth and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was so loud.

But his walls clenched around Gilbert's aching cock and then he spurted his seed into Alfred's inviting body and Alfred let out a soft cry at it.

"Alfred..." Gilbert moaned as he rode out his orgasm, seeing Alfred wince and shiver in protest. Gently, he began to slow his thrusting to an absolute stop and everything that was in the room was heavy breathing and sounds of Alfred's whimpers lower.

"Is... it me... Or does it only just get better...?" Alfred said gently as Gilbert wiped away sweat from his brow and leaned in, cleaning some semen from Alfred's cheek, as it sometimes reaches that far.

"Yeah. It does."

Alfred smiled gently and then his eyes widened as Gilbert tried to pull out.

"N-NO wa..wait..." Alfred said gently and Gilbert knitted his brows as the blonde male sat up and slowly pull himself off, making Gilbert stare as he squeezed his legs and limped heavily to the bathroom. Gilbert stood up, his legs feeling like jelly, and he saw Alfred walk into the bathroom and sigh heavily.

There was a thick white liquid dripping slowly out of him and Gilbert swallowed.

"Does... why is there so much."

Alfred shrugged gently.

"I don't know. Maybe cause you're young?" Alfred said as Gilbert walked into the bathroom and grabbed some soap, slowly digging it into his tail and rubbing it so it began to turn into foam. Alfred purred and then paused as the liquids stopped dripping out of him. He then rubbed soap into his hair and pressed the on button and a thin stream of water dripped onto him. Gilbert smiled as he let go of his tail and stared at the young man as he stretched and moved his body to wash himself.

He saw the markings of himself, the little bruises on his waist, the purple blotches on his back and he grinned.

He then scooted and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck.

"Mine~" He said gently and Alfred purred into his neck.

"Yours."

Alfred said gently and rubbed his nose into Gilbert's jaw, smiling.

Gilbert smiled, because Alfred already knew that Gilbert belonged to him too.

* * *

Both of them sat at the end of the spaceship, seeing the large ship pass by a galaxy that glittered colors and diamonds. They held hands, and Alfred's tail wagged gently and slowly. His ears twitched and his nose dug into Gilbert's neck, smelling his mate and purring quietly as he loved the moment.

"Alfred, that tickles."

Gilbert laughed as Alfred sighed and he felt his ears twitch against his cheek.

"I love you."

"I know..."

Alfred stared at Gilbert's neck, feeling the hairs tickle his nose and his eyes stare at the freckles back there. Alfred's throat closed as he felt tears go into his eyes.

Gilbert felt the sudden stiffening of his boyfriend and he pulled away.

"Alfred?"

"Please say it back..."

Alfred pulled away and his eyes were filled with tears and hiccups began to come up from his mouth. Gilbert stiffened and he held Alfred's cheeks.

His big blue eyes stared at his red, blinking tears and holding the hands that touched his soft cheeks. Gilbert's thumb went over the small freckles that glowed behind his skin.

"Alfred..."

Alfred's eyes widened and he bit his lip as Gilbert felt his face turn bright red and his smile light up.

"Alfred, I lo-"

Suddenly there were red lights flashing and Alfred felt his heart break as Gilbert swallowed.

"Gilbert... Please...say it.."

Gilbert bit his lip and then stood up and stared down at him. Alfred had tears rolling down his face and his lip in between his teeth. Gilbert took a breathe and then turned away and left to the main sector.

Alfred only sat alone and cried.

Gilbert slid on his helmet, his eyes wide as Natalia slid her sword into her holster and ran around the room giving everyone orders in the echo that was her voice.

Natalia's black eyes were wide and Gilbert pushed on the speaker on his helmet.

"Calm down."  
"How am i going to calm down when we're being invaded." She screamed at him and Gilbert winced. She then softened and gritted her teeth.

"I am sorry-"

"Go. Help everyone. Hurting my feelings is nothing you should worry about." Gilbert smiled at her and she shook her head.

They all were bouncing around and freaking out as the z sector was being taken over.

Gilbert then heard a crackle.

" !" Alfred's voice was in his ears and suddenly Alfred's face was in front of him.

And so was another face.

A man with purple eyes and a smile that made his spine go cold stared at him as he held Alfred's face and had him tied down.

It was... it was that man on tv that would go around destroying ships and taking people captive.

Oh no.

"I've heard about you..." The man's voice was thickly accented, and his face was... different. It was a lot angular and sharper than usual men. His eyes were slitted and he had a forked tongue that dashed out of his mouth every other second.

"Astian..." Natalia said gently under her breathe. She had fought him before...

Gilbert swallowed thickly as Astian dug his fingers into Alfred's soft cheek and drew blood. Alfred's eyes were red and swimming with tears and Gilbert swallowed thickly.

"I'm here to take your loot. Take your women. And Maybe your ship." The man laughed an echo sound and then Gilbert noticed he had tentacles.

Alfred was tightly wrapped in two of those.

"And maybe take this little...pet here..." Astian said and gently passed his finger over Alfred's chin.

Gilbert growled loudly at him.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM."

Astian laughed and Alfred let out a scream as something squeezed him. His eyes filled with tears and he gently murmured something.

"Gilbert... Gilbert... i'm sorry..."

Alfred let out a loud noise as the man gripped him again. Alfred then whimpered and he whispered.

"Gilbert, please... help."

Then the transmission was cut and Gilbert was left with his eyes wide and anger bubbling in his stomach.

That man was going to pay.

* * *

He doesn't know how they ended up destroying almost half of the ship.

Or how the hell he ended up throwing open the door of the man's ship and staring at his mate as he was tied up and bound and how he ended up with the sword at the man's neck.

But he did.

And he was about to forgive him, when he heard Alfred whimper and hold his arm.

"You broke... his arm...?" Gilbert hissed as he pressed the sword into the man's neck, putting enough pressure for him to see the green blood drip down his neck. Astian smirked.

"I was... going to make him beg for me to screw him like the little in heat jihamt he is-"

Alfred's eyes were wide, as the curse the man said was in gruel, and from what Gilbert knew it was a horrible slang for Omegians. Gilbert pressed the sword into the man's neck and said gently.

"Good bye..."  
Astian's eyes widened, and before he could say anything he sliced off his head and stared at the big puddle of goo that was his body began to dissipate and turn into dust.

He turned to his mate and gently smiled at him.

"Alfred... sweetie..." Gilbert threw his sword down and ripped off his gloves. Gently, he walked to the blonde who shivered and held his arm.

"It hurts."

"Its okay sweetie... It's okay..." Gilbert said gently and picked up Alfred, gently putting his head onto his chest and kissing his hair. Alfred began to cry silently, feeling the man's heartbeat underneath his chest.

He walked outside, staring at Feliciana as she picked up Kiku and gently held him as he began to black out. Natalia cleaned the green blood of her sword and all 5 of them walked to the infirmary, holding onto what they had left.

It was hard, as Gilbert walked over bodies. There was Jarrius from sector F. And Gadrian from H.

Gilbert's eyes filled with tears and he kept walking.

And as he put Alfred down in a bed and saw the tired nurse begin to set the bone, Gilbert passed out.

* * *

He woke up to a gentle purr. He raised his head and realized that he was in a soft bed and the pillow underneath his head smelled like Alfred.

They were in his room.

He blinked away sleep as he stared at the soft white wall and felt his boyfriend gently purring in his arms. He was sleeping, as he felt the soft breathing and the occasional kicks from his feet as he had a dream. His arm that was on him was in a sling and he saw the thin brace on his arm.

It was glowing gently, as it shot the arm with healing factors and he knew that in the morning Alfred would take it off and it would be completely healed.

Gilbert then looked at the wall again, and traced small circles on Alfred's bare arm. He felt the small bumps of scars and he flickered his eyes and saw moles and freckles across his shoulders.

God he loved him.

Gilbert knew that the words were true and that in his chest the warm feeling wasn't as natural as the other times he'd been with other men (and that one woman that he dated before he completely came out. That there was no regret in his stomach and there was no hate or anger in his chest.

It felt so different.

And... he knew that the man affected him too much. Right now, if he was alone, he'd be crying over their teammates. He'd be crying and sobbing and not being able to hold on because he'd blame himself. Natalia would be gently petting him and cooing at him like those times before, and Feliciana would be buying him coffee.

But Alfred was holding back that anger and sadness and Gilbert could feel tears well into his eyes at the sudden emotion. He covered his face and shuddered.

"Alfred...sweetie..." Gilbert shook the boy awake and Alfred gave a cute yawn and shook out his ears. They stood up on end and his blurry vision began to accommodate to the darkness of the room.

"Gil?"

Gilbert pulled back his arm and Alfred stiffened as he saw tears in his eyes. Gilbert swallowed thickly and then turned to Alfred. Alfred was about to say something when he interrupted him.

"I love you."

Alfred froze.

Gilbert held Alfred's gaze for a brief second and then his eyes fell. He held Alfred's hand and then gently kissed it. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he pulled Alfred into a tight embrace. Alfred's eyes filled with water and then he began to cry.

"Oh my god, Gilbert..." Alfred sobbed and cried into his chest, making Gilbert smile and sniffle. He pressed his nose into his hair and felt the blonde's ears twitch against his cheeks and Alfred whimpered.

"You love me, you love me." Alfred murmured quietly and rubbed his nose into his neck and hiccuped. He loved Gilbert so much.

"I love you, Alfred." Gilbert murmured and kissed Alfred's hair.

"I love you too." Alfred whimpered gently and Gilbert then turned him over and kissed him. Alfred stared at him with soft eyes and his lips in a smile.

"Kiss me again."

Gilbert smiled and leaned forward. Kissing him softly and deeply and soon enough they were naked and Alfred was bent over the bed as Gilbert entered him.

Alfred let out a high moan as Gilbert slid deep into him and began to thrust into his warm entrance, feeling the liquids drip out of him and his tail hit his arm. Gilbert stared at Alfred's back as he cried into his bed and thrusted back into Gilbert.

Gilbert moved his waist slowly and he tried to push as deep as he could into him, making Alfred cry and sob out moans and his name. Gilbert's eyes were closed and he just felt his mate. The softness of his legs against his, his soft skin, the sounds of his moans and whimpers.

Gilbert loved him so much.

He leaned forward and with another thrust and a tug at Alfred's cock he pushed Alfred over the brink, and as he screamed and came and tightened around Gilbert, he whispered a quiet "i love you" into his ear and made Alfred smile wide.

Liquids dripped out of Alfred as Gilbert pulled out and they lay next to each other, Gilbert kissing Alfred's cheek and softly sighing.

"I love you."

Alfred fell asleep with a warm feeling in his chest, since that was the first time they made love.

* * *

A month later, both of them men were in the bed, resting quietly.

There was a beep from Gilbert's watch, and Alfred sighed heavily. They had been on their break for a while and now Gilbert needed to go back to work.

"Goodbye sweetie." Gilbert said gently as he pressed his lips against Alfred's lips and Alfred stared at him as he left. He stood up and left to the seat in the bathroom. He stared at the screen that flashed pictures of him and Gilbert from last months attack on the ship and praising them about defeating Astian.

And then he felt tears bubble in his eyes as he pressed buttons and a small syringe came out of the wall. It was small and delicate looking, the needle sharp and shining the the light of the bathroom.

Gently, he pressed the end of the needle into his arm and broke the skin, piercing it gently and then pulling out the small button. The red liquid sloshed into the cavity of the syringe and filled it. He pulled out the needle and then let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

He put the syringe needle first into a small opening in the wall and then the machine beeped. He stared at it and then it spit out a report to him.

His tear filled eyes passed over the results, seeing the drugs and everything that wasn't important was clean.

And then he saw the last line.

Sobs came up from his mouth and he gently cried in the bathroom, holding his stomach that in a couple of months would start to swell.

Gilbert walked back into the room about a couple of hours later, sighing gently. All he needed right now was Alfred's skin on his and something to drink.

He gently opened the door and saw his boyfriend curled in his bed, his shoulders shaking and small hiccups coming out of his mouth.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked over his shoulder and Gilbert stiffened as he saw the tears rolling down his face and Gilbert immediately ran to him.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Alfred stayed quiet.

"I'm... i don't know..."

Gilbert smiled and then kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"Aw, honey. Did you watch that stupid movie about the dog again?"

Alfred smiled through his tears and said nothing. He kept crying instead and Gilbert slide underneath the covers with him. He hugged him tightly and smiled.

"There there Alfred."

Alfred sighed gently.

He didn't know how to tell him.

* * *

A couple of days later, Alfred moaned gently as Gilbert gently brushed his finger over his entrance and then slowly pushed it into him. Alfred moaned, but then he froze and then shook his head.

"N-no... s-stop Gilbert..." Alfred made a noise and then he let out a cry that made Gilbert knit his brows and pull his digit out. It wasn't a cry of pleasure, but a cry of pain.

"Did I hurt you?"

Alfred had tears in his eyes and he shook his head. He knew that it had been about two weeks since they'd had sex, but he'd been really delicate lately. It hurt to even try to wash himself and sometimes he'd have to sit different so it wasn't painful.

Gilbert stared at him.

"You're really horny aren't you...?"

"Yes..." Alfred said gently, but he knew that he couldn't be entered. So Gilbert grabbed the lubricant and then began to lube Alfred up.

"What are you doi-"

His eyes widened as Gilbert settled himself onto Alfred and let out a loud moan.

"Oh... shit it's been a while..." Gilbert let out a sigh and Alfred stared at Gilbert with wide eyes.

"I... Gilbert..." Alfred moaned and held Gilbert's hips. He raised his waist and then let out a high pitched moan at how tight Gilbert was. He hadn't ever let Alfred top, maybe he was trusting him more.

Gilbert moaned loudly, his eyes rolling into his head. He gently flicked his waist and then began to rock his waist. His fingers ran through his hair and his mouth was open in chorus of moans.

Alfred's eyes were wide at Gilbert as his cock bounced against his stomach and his red eyes filled with tears. Alfred had never seen Gilbert like this.

"Alfred... Go-gott..." Gilbert fell back and held onto Alfred's shins, thrusting in a way so Alfred could see himself moving in and out of him. Alfred tightly dug his thumbs into his waist and licked his lips. There was growling sounds in the back of his throat, his ears flattened against his skull and then he reached down and began to lick at his pecs.

Gilbert groaned loudly, cursing in german and showing Alfred a side he hadn't seen before. Usually he'd moan and groan in low pitches but as Alfred thrusted harder and harder into him, the pitches would skyrocket and Gilbert was unraveling beneath him in ways that he'd never before.

Alfred saw Gilbert's eyes open and immediately he came. Alfred shook gently as he saw his liquids begin to drip out of Gilbert and his body shivered in orgasmic bliss.

Gilbert only opened his mouth in a gentle moan and his own come shot to his stomach. He relaxed and then pulled himself off of Alfred and laid beside him. His waist red and his face slightly tinged. Alfred's eyes were wide and he bit his lip.

"Gilbert..."

"Hm...?" Gilbert curled into a ball and held onto Alfred's waist as he laid down and kissed Gilbert's head.

"I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait till tomorrow, sweetie...?"

Alfred felt tears in his eyes and he turned to Gilbert who's eyes were closing in sleepiness. But there was a soft smile on his lips and Alfred took a shuddery breathe.

"I'm pregnant."

Almost instantly, his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"What."

Alfred stared at his wide red eyes and then he winced as he held his waist. Gilbert stared up at Alfred and he bit his lip.

"Alfred, don't joke with me." Gilbert stared at Alfred who had tears in his eyes and then began to shake.

Alfred covered his eyes and began to sob.

"That's... that's why it hurts for you to have sex?" Gilbert said gently as he stared at Alfred.

"I'm sorry. I didn't take my contraception shots... and..." Alfred sobbed and covered his face. He didn't want Gilbert to leave him. He loved him, and he was having his child.

Gilbert felt a warmth spread up his chest.

"You're pregnant."  
"Please don't leave me..." Alfred threw himself into his arms and sobbed harder and held Gilbert's frame. Gilbert only held Alfred and kissed his head.

"I would never leave you..."

Alfred pulled back and sniffed. His eyes were filled with tears and he wiped them away.

"What?"

"It's mine. And I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Gilbert said gently and Alfred began to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry."

"About what?'

"Not... not telling you earlier."

Gilbert laughed and kissed Alfred's nose, rubbing the flat stomach that would soon be growing and kicking with his child. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed his head.

"Alfred, i love you."

Alfred smiled and dug his face into Gilbert's neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

Gilbert and Alfred held hands as they walked down the ship, Gilbert staring at the huge airport that he had been at no more than 2 years before.

Alfred was glowing with life as he pulled his mate downstairs and walked around to get their bags.

Suddenly there was a young man with large ears in a suit in front of him.

"Gilbert? Alfred?"

Gilbert turned to the boy and then blinked.

"Oh my god, Peter?"

The young man blushed and he smiled at them.  
"I'm going on the newest ship for space. I'm on the Gaykan." Peter smiled at them and Alfred and Gilbert beamed.

"Oh my goodness. That's amazing!" Alfred squeeed and Peter blushed, rubbing his neck. Gilbert could see that he was a heart breaker.

"Yeah. Thank you... by the way."

"For what?" Gilbert said gently as they walked and the boy walked to his own car. That looked to be about a couple of gs.

"For giving me hope to be able to get on the ship." Peter said.

"Were... you waiting for us to come here to tell us that?" Alfred said gently as one of the men took his bags and put them in the car.

"Yeah. So thank you." Peter said quietly and then smiled at them. Alfred kissed his cheek and waved as he drove away.

Alfred looked at Gilbert and then smiled.

"I like him."

Gilbert grinned.

"I do too."

Alfred knocked on the door and his mom opened it, staring with wide eyes at Alfred.

"HONEY!" She squeed and her ears flickered and wrapped his arms around him. Alfred blushed and she then sniffed at him.

"You smell different..." She said gently as she pulled him inside and Gilbert picked up their bags. Mathew was sitting on the sofa and then sat up straight when he saw Gilbert.

"Oh...hey..." Mathew blushed at him and Gilbert smiled at the young man.

"Hello."

Alfred smiled at his dad and his mother as they fussed over him and talked to him in greul.

"I have to tell you guys something..."

Alfred said gently as he sat down beside Gilbert, who felt his face turn red.

"Alfred... are you sure...?" Gilbert said gently.

"Yeah, i'm sure." Alfred said gently and then took a breathe. His face was happy and his parents and brother both sat across from the giddy young man.

"Well, tell us?" His father said gently as he drank the flaming liquid and his mother bit her lip.

Alfred's blue eyes flickered to Gilbert who leaned on his palm and coughed into his hand.'

"I'm pregnant." Alfred said and his tail wagged harshly and his ears stood on end.

His dad spit out his drink, his mom jumped in her seat and Mathew's face fell.

"What."

"Oh my god."

Alfred smiled and Gilbert had a blush on his face.

"Who's is it?" Mathew said with a glare at him and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Mattie, it's Gilbert's."

That made his mother squeal and jump to sit beside him. She held onto Alfred and dug her nose into his hair.

"Aw, my baby is going to give me grandchildren!" She squealed and kissed his head over and over again. John stood up and walked to Gilbert, patting his back.

"I knew you were a suitable mate."

"I'm sorry that i didn't come to you to tell you about me and Alfred." Gilbert stood up and smiled as the man pet his head. It was a sign of love and care and he accepted it.

"It's fine. I know you work hard on the ship." John said delicately and Gilbert turned to talk to Mathew who just glared and left to his room.

Gilbert froze.

Alfred stared at his brother and sighed.

"What... did i do something wrong?" Gilbert said gently and Alfred shook his head.

"No... It's... no it's nothing you did." Alfred said and kissed Gilbert's cheek.

Gilbert shrugged gently.

Later on, they were on the back porch, John cooking some weird terrestrial food and Rain gently mixing some tea. Matthew finally came out, his eyes red and sniffling.

"Hey." Gilbert said as Matthew sat down beside him and stared at Alfred as he threw a ball at a small animal that looked like a shuffling ball of fur.

Matthew was quiet.

Gilbert pushed some food to him and Alfred tripped over something and the little ball attacked him. Alfred giggled and laughed.

"I know how you feel about me." Gilbert said as he sipped on some beer and Matthew dug his nails into the cup and his ears flattened against his head. He was a lesser, he was a fox. But he was a lower hunter. So he still had power. His dad was a dog and his mother a fawn. Sometimes he wondered how they got hunters.

"Then why did... Why..." Matthew had some words stuck in his throat and Gilbert stared at him from the side of his eyes. He then rolled them.

"Your brother is a lot different from you. He's softer and louder and you're... more alone. More quiet, stable. You and I would have never worked, kid." Gilbert said as he sipped the last of his drink and Matthew shook and his throat bobbed as he spoke.

"Are you sure about that? Did you even think about it?" Matthew said as Gilbert snickered.

"Of course not. You were never my type." Gilbert turned to Matthew who stiffened. The bluntness of the statement hurt, but then he realized that he never had a chance. He never felt anything for him and that would never have worked.

So Matthew swallowed back tears, and then looked away from Gilbert. He sighed and then reached over and ran his fingers through the long locks.

"Don't worry. I know a couple of guys and girls you can talk to. Maybe you'll find yourself someone." Gilbert said as Matthew stared at him through his locks.  
"Thanks, but no thanks..." Matthew smiled and wiped away tears.

"No prob." Gilbert smiled and then stood up as Alfred bounced over to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing him gently.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too..." Gilbert said.

And as both of them held each other and John and Rain smiled at them, Gilbert knew that he had to say something to Alfred.

And as the sun set and both of them curled against each other for warmth, and John fixed drinks and Mathew read his book and Rain picked some fruit for some fruit salad, Gilbert pressed his lips against his ear and gently whispered.

"Let's get our own house, and make a family..."

Alfred turned to him with his eyes wide and a bright face.

"I'd love to."

Gilbert only kissed him as softly and as lovingly as he could.

* * *

Annnnddddd this is the last happy chapter you're going to get e 3 e


	5. And maybe tears

Here come the feels train, so buckle your seat belts and hold on to your hats, ladies and gentlemen (or whatever)

* * *

Gilbert hadn't told anyone about Alfred's pregnancy, or that he was retiring with him in another year.

He should have.

Natalia crossed her leg and stared at the screen, sighing out of her nose as she saw that there was nothing on the screen. She passed galaxy after galaxy, checking all of them and making sure that they weren't exploding or any catastrophe was ready to happen. Her white irised eyes scanned the progress of all the galaxies and sighed.

Everything was okay. For now.

Gilbert came out of the door and went through some things on his tablet and sat beside Natalia.

"So... when's the wedding...?" Natalia said as Gilbert stared at her with confused eyes and she laughed. Her fingers clicked on some buttons and a small glass of motor oil liquid popped into her hand. She sipped on it quietly, eyeing Gilbert.

"I haven't even asked him, Natalia"

"Do you have the ring?"

"..."  
Natalia choked.

"Oh my god, you do?!" Natalia slammed her fists on the transmiter, jumping and making noises. Her fingers dug into her cheeks and jumped up and down. Gilbert shushed and put his palms in a motion to relax her. His eyes were wide, looking around for someone who might have noticed her.  
"Yes... I do... do you want to see it?" Gilbert said quietly and Natalia shook her head in amazement.

Gilbert pulled out his hand and showed her a small band that had a small diamond shinning in the middle. Natalia's eyes were wide and she gasped.

"Oh my god... Oh my gooooddddd..." Natalia vibrated. Gilbert hushed and hid it again in his front pocket.

"You can't tell Alfred-"

"Tell me what?" Alfred appeared from the other side, wearing a big jacket to hid the small stomach that was starting to protrude from his frame. His tail moved gently and his ears twitched in question.

"Nothing babe." Gilbert laughed and walked to Alfred, rubbing his stomach gently. He smiled as Alfred purred, his ears flattening against his hair and his tail wagging back and forth.

"Is it moving?"

"Not yet. It's still two months, honey." Alfred walked to his seat and began to type away on his computer. They ran through the checking of all the planets and galaxies, making sure nothing was going wrong with any of the planets. None of them found anything, so Alfred lay back on his chair, his hand gently rubbing the small lump that was growing on his stomach.

"Have you thought of names?" Feliciana bounced from her seat sliding her curvy body in a seat beside Alfred. The blonde flushed and shook his head.

"Me and Gilbert can't agree. We still don't know what the little baby is... so..." Alfred looked up at Gilbert as he concentrated on his tablet and stared at it with his ruby eyes and intense gaze.

Alfred felt his face turn slightly red at imagining his baby looking like his dad. And especially with some blood of Alfred, the puppy would look adorable.

Feliciana smiled at Alfred's warm gaze, rolling her eyes at seeing the love and care he had in his look.

"You guys are so cute." Feliciana pet Alfred, who growled at her.

"Stop."

Feliciana only sighed happily and left him and Gilbert to walk to their room.

* * *

They held hands and Alfred leaned onto Gilbert's shoulder, sighing happily.

"Did you get the house you liked?" Alfred said quietly in the dimly lit hall, liking how his voice didn't completly echo and made the affair and question more intimate. Gilbert shook his head and pushed the buttons to open the room.

"Yes. Two rooms, one bathroom and it's in the N.E.B. galaxy. Same amount of distance from Omega and Earth." Gilbert spoke with a smile on his face. He changed into his pajamas and stared at Alfred as he slipped into his own things.

He smiled at the soft tan skin and the small swell in his tummy. Gilbert felt a little warmth in his stomach at knowing that Alfred was having his child. It was perfect.

Alfred laid in the bed and stared at Gilbert as he washed his teeth and stared at his blonde sweetie in the mirror.

"Have you thought about names?"

Gilbert got into the bed beside him and stared at the ceiling. He turned a dial on the wall to lower the light and smiled as Alfred snuggled into his arm. Gilbert then took a breathe and stared at the ceiling.

"How about Richard?"  
"Are you sure you want to name our child Dick?"

Gilbert burst into laughter and wiped tears from the corners of his red colored eyes.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Margaret?"  
"You want a girl?" Gilbert turned to his boyfriend and the younger man blushed. He looked down and rubbed his fingers gently on his stomach.

"Kind of..."

"Aw... you want a little girl..." Gilbert smiled and kissed Alfred's head gently. His fingers gently rubbed Alfred's waist and he kissed his forehead.

"If we have a boy or a girl it doesn't matter. As long as it looks like you..." Alfred said quietly and Gilbert blushed. He pulled Alfred away and stared at him.

"Or... we can try twice..." Gilbert smiled and rubbed Alfred's stomach and kissed the swell. Alfred knitted his eyebrows.

"How much offspring do you want?"

Gilbert was confused by the man's way of putting it, but then thought about it.

"About three. At least. What about you?"

Alfred paused and stared at him.

"A healthy amount. Three would be okay." Alfred shook his head.

"But we still have to worry about this little puppy, so we have time to think about the other two." Gilbert said as Alfred looked like he was freaking out about having too many kids. Gilbert had always wanted a big family, but it was too soon to talk about it.

"Puppy?" Alfred giggled and kissed Gilbert's nose.

"Yes... My little puppy and my fiance."

Alfred froze.

"You're what?"

Gilbert sighed out of his nose and reached to the coat on the ground, pulling out the band. Alfred stared with wide filled eyes and tears in the blue hues.  
"I was waiting for a better moment, but this is as good as it gets." Gilbert said gently as he gently grabbed the blonde's hand and smiled at him.

"Gilbert?"

"Alfred... will you marry me?"

the blonde had tears rolling down his face as Gilbert stared at him. Alfred shook his head and Gilbert slipped the ring onto his third finger and stared at Alfred.

"Yes Gilbert... Oh my god yes..." Alfred threw his hands around Gilbert's neck and peppered kisses all over Gilbert's face. The albino chuckled in his deep baritone and kissed Alfred back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gilbert. I love you so much."

* * *

Gilbert woke up a week later, his eyes heavy and his body tired.

"Alfred... Alfred... wake up time to work."

Alfred moaned loudly as he got up from the sheets and rubbed his cheek.

"I have to call ma later... remind me..."

"Yeah, sure babe." Gilbert yawned and stretched, shaking his head and walking to the bathroom to relieve himself. Alfred stood up and sighed, rubbing his waist and gently petting his stomach.

He walked into the bathroom, fixing the shower to clean himself. Gilbert washed his teeth, gargling the toothpaste and spitting it out.

"Did you buy the neutral clothes yesterday?"

"Yeah. They're sending it to our home tomorrow. I asked the maid to put it away in the room.."

Gilbert went to change into his suit and slipped on his boots as Alfred finished and toweled himself. The young man slipped on a shirt and pants instead of the uniform since he couldn't fit into them anymore.

"So today what are we doing?" Alfred said as he brushed out his hair and stared at the gold band on his finger. He still couldn't get over it.

Gilbert stared at his own band and smiled.

"Just checking over the Segundi Galaxy and seeing if the Yayi star hasn't exploded." Gilbert said quietly as he opened the door and let Alfred walk in front of him. Alfred opened his tablet and typed away the coordinates. He looked over the info on the star and checked if it was abnormal in any way.

"... Gilbert there might be a problem with the next galaxy..."

Alfred turned to Gilbert with wide eyes and showed him the tablet. There, beside the Duri galaxy, was a spiral black hole that was growing larger within the seconds.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he bolted.

"Gilbert!"

"FELICIANA'S GRANDPARENTS LIVE THERE!" Gilbert ran down the hall, leaving Alfred to gasp and sound alarms. Within seconds he was sending warning signals to the planets with life on them and recorded videos of instructions.

Gilbert ran into the main part of the Building and Natalia stared at the albino as he sat in his chair and began to type things into the computer. The large screen that surrounded the main hull of the ship brought up coordinates, lightspeed, and directions to all of the planets.

"Black hole...shit..." Natalia hissed out and began to send messages to all of the ships that were sisters to the Talian. Gilbert stared at the screen as the ship went at hyper speed and in less than three minutes was on the outside of the Duri galaxy.

Natalia and Alfred both were sending messages and trying to keep everyone calm as the black hole swallowed the first planet. It had been a small planet with little less than 1 million residents on it.

Natalia swallowed, as her ex husband had moved there not but three months ago.

Feliciana stared with wide eyes and she hadn't moved for ten minutes. Tears rolling down her face and her light brown eyes unmoving.

"My sister... she is visiting Granpa and Gran..." Felciana fell to her knees and after ten minutes of nothing began to sob.

Gilbert stared at her with a soft gaze and sighed.

"It's going to be alright..."

"Where... does the black hole take you...?"

Feliciana said gently as Gilbert sat her down on the couch in the main room, rubbing her shoulder gently. Gilbert paused and stared at her.

"Studies show that they get stuck in a time vortex. But we still don't know much about them, hun... Just... Just stay calm okay?" Gilbert said as he kissed her forehead and left her to her partner who held her as she sobbed.

They began to evacuate everyone, and to make sure, Gilbert kept all of the windows open of the captains..

"All done?"

"Yes." A half lizard man hissed at him and shook his head. Gilbert smiled as all the people moved away to the next available planets and galaxies.

"Hold on..." The lizard man pressed his clawed hand against his head and blinked sideways. Gilbert stared and then the man hissed.

"Shit. There is a ship. It's engine is harmed and it can't fly to us." The man turned to Gilbert and sighed.

Gilbert was about to turn to another ship mate to tell him to send a rover, when Feliciana came running into the room, sobbing at the top of her lungs.

"GILBERT, GRANPA IS ON THAT SHIP!"

Gilbert immedietly grabbed the nearest suit and slipped on a helmet, running to a small passenger ship.

"I'm going in, Natalia."

Natalia shook her head and began to put information to the small ship. Gilbert pushed his hand onto the print recognizer and sighed gently as the ship floated into the liquid black of the universe. He got beside a huge blue ship and stopped in front of the hull, opening the door and taking the bag beside him. He floated gently in the non gravity, and opened the hatch. He stared at the battery and wires, blinking.

"The battery is burned... and the wire connecting the electricity to the pull of the propeller is out." He spoke to the receiver in his ear and Natalia hummed in agreement.

His fingers quickly laced all the wires and pulled out a small pump that blew small lines of fire and began to fix the wire. Suddenly a soft voice that he grew to love and care about was in his ear.

"Gilbert...?"

The albino smiled and tied the wire to the small bolt, letting electricity run it's course through the battery and he began to close the hatch.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Please hurry." Gilbert pulled the string that connected him to the ship so he wouldn't float away and pulled himself into the ship.

"I will." Gilbert began to start the ship and turned the wheel when he stared at the black hole with wide eyes.

"...Gilbert?"  
"Alfred... Alfred put video call..."

Gilbert saw the ship above him hit overdrive and it burst away. His own ship didn't have that. He couldn't get away in time.

He saw Alfred and the entire teams face appear in front of him and Gilbert took off his helmet and sighed.

"Record this."

"..Gilbert, no. Get back here." Natalia stiffened in her seat and was about to lecture when Gilbert looked at her.

"I only have 5 minutes. I can't get back to the ship in time. When i finish, you have to leave. You understand?" Gilbert said quietly and his face was hollow and almost dead.

Alfred was about to say something when Gilbert looked at him.

"Alfred. Alfred, you're amazing. And wonderful. And sweet. And i love you more than anything okay. I loved every single moment with you, and i wish that i had more time with you. I just wish i could have said i love you more and i wish that i got to spend days with you on that house we bought. I'm sorry that i won't be able to feel the baby kicking and i won't be able to fight about names with you... I want you to take care of yourself and i want you to try to talk to my parents. If you show them this, at least they can try to accept you... okay? Knowing you, you will..."

He smiled gently and Alfred was about to start crying.

Natalia looked at Gilbert and he saluted at her. They had nothing to say at each other, since they both respected each other everyday and had always been helping each other and keeping each others backs.

Gilbert then turned to Feliciana and smiled at her.

"Feli, you're a sweetie. I love you, you're really freaking great and I know that you're so much better than you think. I have known you for the entire time we've been on this ship and i've seen you mature more than you give yourself credit for. You're great, okay? And, if you can take care of my puppy and my fiance, will you? I know Alfred will be a good dad, but he might need some help."

Feliciana smiled at him and shook her head. She wiped away tears and held Alfred as he began to sob. Gilbert wiped his cheeks and then began to talk to someone else.

"Ludwig. Bro... how are you. Are you still a little smart shit?" He forced a laugh. "I know we haven't even looked at each other in 2 years, but i got to tell you that i was always jealous of you. Mom and Dad always liked you better and sometimes i felt bad about it. But i figured out it was because i was a little shit and you were and are perfect. So keep making mom and dad proud okay?"

He paused and took a breathe.

"Roderich. Basch. Both of you are annoying little cunts, but i love you. Roderich i always hated you, but that was a mutual thing. We got at each others throats and knew how to press the right buttons. Basch, stop being so overprotective of Lilly and let her become that wonderful young woman she is going to become, okay? That's all i ask of you, and i have to tell you if it wasn't for you two assholes being in my life when i was a little kid, i wouldn't be the sarcastic beast i am now."

He laughed gently and then his eyes saddened and his face turned into a melancholic smile.

"Hey mom... Hey dad... I know that i haven't been home for about 5 years... I know i haven't kept in touch, and i think that you might be glad about that."

Gilbert laughed.

"I know you guys probably don't miss me. And that's fine. But i care about you guys. I miss you, and i wish you didn't hate me for who i was. It's been years since i said i love you, or years since i hear yous guys voices. I know you guys hate me and it's been so hard to get past that, and i haven't. And i resent you for it and i hate to say that i'm not over it, but at least know that you're my parents and i won't ever stop loving you... And i'm sorry."

He was quiet and then his eyes turned to the black hole. It was so close to him and he knew that he couldn't have gotten away. His fingers were laced underneath his face and his finger and thumb rubbed against the ring on his third finger. He felt the engraving of Alfred's name and a shuddery breathe came out of his mouth. He closed his ruby red orbs and a glittering tear rolled down his cheek. His forehead pressed against his intertwined palms and he let out a shaky sob.

"God, I'm so sorry."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs.

"GILBERT!" He pulled against Feliciana's arms and sobbed loudly. The sound of his heartbreaking cry made the entire crew stare quietly as Alfred broke down into tears in the italian women's arms. He cried and cried and none of them could say anything to make him feel better.

So they were silent.

Alfred was sedated and taken to his room, where they put him in his (Gilbert's, it was Gilbert's) bed and tucked him in. Feliciana kissed his head and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry honey..."

"My Gilbert..." Alfred whimpered and rubbed his nose into the pillow, still smelling the musky smell of his mate and crying into the pillow.

Feliciana turned to Natalia who wiped the green liquid coming out of her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

They closed the door and left Alfred to cry into his pillow, missing his mate.

He stared at the blur of what was suppose to be the wall and gently rubbed his stomach. The gentle curve of it signified the only thing that he had left of Gilbert. A small piece of him that he still had and that he could love and take care of.

He felt himself curl gently around the swell of his child and he whispered.

"It's okay... Everything will be okay. Daddy would have wanted me to love you with everything i have..." Alfred said gently and sniffled as he gently palmed his soft stomach.

"I love you..."

He said to the night, and he knew that he didn't only mean it for his child.

* * *

*author quietly stares at screen*

I wrote that.

Oh my...


End file.
